bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucretia Diaz-Teague
Lulu Diaz-Teague is a contestant from Big Brother - The Spying Machine Season 1. She is the fonder of The Gals Regiment Profile Age: 34 Hometown: Albuquerque, NM Occupation: Barmaid 3 Words to Describe Yourself: Passionate, Hot-Headed and Strong-Willed Coming into the House, what is your strategy to Win the Game ? I want to befriend the most contestants rapidly in oreder to become a necessary figure in the House. It will keep me in for a while, and tthen, when people will start targetting me, hopefully, I will have some loyal allies and I can go even further... I want the other housemates to keep me in without having to campaign or anything that could make me look like a strategical threat. What would be your ideal ally? I dream of being the founder of the First successful All-Girl Alliance. That would be amazing. However, in order to do that, I need motivated girls, with certain values and a good personnality. Young catty girls do not correspond to these criteria and must be put aside a successful alliance... Showmance, Flirtmance, Bromance, Friendmance... What are you looking for in the House ? I am not coming to this game to find my soulmate or anything. That being said, I really want to make some lifelong friends, that's for sure ! What is your strategy for the first HOH Competition of the summer ? I won't throw it because being the first evictee is my biggest fear... Any last words ? Hey guys ! My name is Lulu and I will write the story of Big Brother ! Are you intrigued ? Big Brother - The Spying Machine Season 1 Game History On the first week of the game, Lucretia tried to form the All-Girls Alliance she had planned to create pre-game. The Gals Regiment was composed of herself, Zohra and Nevada. It had an important role during the first week when it suggested getting Halley out to the other important alliance called The Mess, who was in power. In Week 2, neither Lucretia nor her allies were targetted since the actual HOH Bethany who was part of The Mess wanted to avoid making too much waves by nominating one member of the powerful Gals Regiment. Instead, she backdoored one of her ally she suspected to be a traitor. This calm week allowed Lucretia and her girl to strengthen their strategy. They decided to create side-alliances with various housemates. While she built trust with Arthur and Marc, Zohra and Nevada respectively created bonds with Julia and Princy. At the end of Week 2, the three girls were in a nice position in the house However, troubles began for them in Week 3, while Princy won HOH. At first he decided to target two members from The Mess. But, he was later convinced by Bethany that Nevada, who he considered to be his Number 1 ally, was unfaithful to him because she was tied up with Lucretia and Zohra. When the POV was used to remove Joel from the block, he put Lucretia up for eviction. She was booted out of the house, only receiving the votes of her two girls, and Arthur's who discovered The Mess' schemes to get his friend out. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Category:Big Brother 1 (Matpeng) Category:Big Brother 1 (Matpeng) Contestants Category:Matpeng Contestants Category:Fanon Contestants